


nobody puts Roman in a corner (except when they do)

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Multi, Name-Calling, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - F/F/M, emotional masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: "So," Tabitha says, and Roman's fucking antennae shoot up: something's about to go down. "Tell me about Gerri."In which Gerri comes over for drinks. Yeah, that's it, drinks. Nothing weird to see here, folks.





	nobody puts Roman in a corner (except when they do)

"So," Tabitha says, and Roman's fucking antennae shoot up -- something's about to go down. "Tell me about Gerri."

"What is there to say about Gerri?" Roman spreads his hands. "She's my sister's godmother. She's a stone-cold killer bitch MILF."

"And the only person who gets you off." Tabitha looks at him, and he feels like an antelope being looked at by a leopard, or some shit.

"What -- Tabs! That's -- I never -- I'm --"

"Oh, come on." She rolls her eyes. "I'm kind of good at this whole sex thing, Roman. I know which side your dick is buttered on."

"Buttered dick," Roman muses. "That's disgusting. Are you into that?"

"Sticking your dick in a popcorn machine? I could get wet for that." Tabitha pats his arm. "But you know what I could really get wet for?"

"Mmm, a stiff breeze?" he suggests.

"Well, yeah," she says unselfconsciously. "But I was talking about a threesome with that bitchy MILF of yours."

"What?" Roman forces a laugh. "A threesome? With _Gerri?_"

"Are you seriously telling me you wouldn't be into it?"

"Of course I -- Gerri? A threesome?" Roman shakes his head. "Do you think she'd go for it?"

Tabitha gives him a bright smile. "Who'd turn me down? Besides you, I mean."

Well, there's not a lot he can say to that. "Touché."

"So give me her number." She holds out her hand for his phone.

Roman pulls up Gerri's number (under "I" for "Ice Bitch") and passes over the phone, against what passes for his better judgment.

"Thanks, babe." Tabitha dials, and a moment later says, "Hi, Ms. Kellman. This is Tabitha -- yes, Roman's girlfriend! I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming over this evening. ...Yes, drinks. ...Yes, I think that's on the table. Well, that's great! We'll see you at eight. Bye, Gerri!"

"So," Roman says. "She's coming over?"

"She sure is." Tabitha hands back his phone. "Go take a shower."

Roman considers refusing, just to be an asshole, but he does actually feel kind of grody, so he goes into the bathroom, Tabitha snickering behind him. He washes thoroughly because -- well, he doesn't feel like unpacking that. He doesn't shave, though. That's a bridge too far.

Once he's all clean or whatever, dressed in a V-neck and dark jeans, Roman comes back out to grab a bottle of wine and flop on the couch. Tabitha's put on a dress, something simple and dark red, with her hair swept up off her neck, and she's arranging two glasses on a tray on the coffee table.

"No glass for me?" he asks, taking a swig of wine.

Tabitha looks pointedly at the bottle he's drinking out of. Fair enough. "What's Gerri's poison?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll drink anything alcoholic," Roman says. "She's secretly a lush."

"Is that so?" Gerri asks from behind him.

"Thanks for buzzing Gerri in, Tabs," Roman says, and turns around. "Anyway, if you wanted to keep secrets from my girlfriend, you shouldn't have let her proposition you."

"Hi, Gerri," Tabitha says sweetly.

"Tabitha," Gerri says, nodding. "What are you having?"

"Roman is drinking whatever he grabbed first. I'm having a 'Kings of Manhattan.'" She holds up the deep orange-red cocktail she's just mixed. "I read about it in a blog."

"Apropos," Gerri says. "I'll have one of those."

"Coming right up." Tabitha turns away to mix the drink, and Roman regards her mostly bare back impassively.

"Roman," Gerri says, taking a seat next to him, on the middle cushion of the couch. "Was this your idea?"

"Actually, no." Roman sits up a little straighter, because, well. Because Gerri. "That was all Tabitha."

"Interesting." Gerri's eyes flicker over him, taking in his bared collarbones, the bottle he's made a sizeable dent in, the unmistakable bulge in his jeans.

"Here you go," Tabitha says, giving Gerri a glass. "Cheers."

Gerri clinks her glass against Tabitha's. "Cheers."

Roman waves his wine vaguely towards each of them. "Eh," he says. "Cheers, I guess."

Tabitha perches on the arm of the couch next to Roman and looks past him at Gerri. "Welcome to our humble abode," she says ironically.

Gerri smirks and sips her drink. "Thanks," she says. "Love what you've done with the place."

"I decorated some of it," Roman protests.

"No, Grace did," Gerri says. "You just didn't argue with her."

"Well, not about that." Roman drinks more wine, smacking his lips. It doesn't get a reaction out of either of them, which is a little disappointing, so he cuts to the chase. "So, are we going to fuck, or what?"

Gerri looks at him, then at Tabitha, assessing. "I have thoughts," she says, "but I'm interested in hearing yours, Tabitha."

Roman watches Tabitha's face as she looks at Gerri. "I'm up for whatever," she says. "Pretty much. Not necrophilia."

Gerri clears her throat. "I'm not going to ask. How do you feel about making him watch us have sex?"

Roman splutters wine everywhere. "Seriously?"

"I'm in favor," Tabitha says.

"All right." Gerri finishes her drink and sets the glass down on the table, then gets up, smoothing her skirt down over her thighs. "Where do you want to do this?"

"The bedroom, I think. There's a nice corner we can put Roman in." Tabitha stands up too, and Roman looks up at them: two sexy bisexual blondes who want to hurt him, emotionally. It's the fucking dream.

Gerri puts one hand on Tabitha's waist. "Let's go," she says, then glances over her shoulder at Roman. "Coming?"

"If I'm lucky." He gets unsteadily to his feet and follows them to the bedroom.

"Corner," Tabitha tells him, pointing where she wants him, and he goes, letting his back hit the wall hard.

"Sit down," Gerri says to Tabitha. "You're very tall."

"I am," Tabitha agrees. She settles on the edge of the bed, leaning on her hands, so that Roman sees her in profile.

"Sometimes I wish I were," Gerri confides, and she leans down to kiss Tabitha.

"Fuck," Roman mutters, palming his dick through his jeans. He probably saw Gerri kiss Baird once or twice, when he was alive, when Roman was a kid, just dry pecks like married people give each other. This is something fucking else. He's pretty sure that wet flash was their tongues, and Gerri's got one hand wound in Tabitha's curls already. "_Fuck._"

"Quiet, Roman," Gerri says. "This isn't about you." She kisses down Tabitha's neck, and Roman gulps, watching Tabitha's eyes fall closed. Gerri must be good at this. Of course she fucking is, it's not like that's really a surprise, but seeing proof of it is -- good. It's good.

"Oh, yeah," Tabitha says softly. "Gerri -- can I --"

"Use your words." Gerri pulls back, resting her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

God, hearing her use that voice on someone else -- it's the best and worst feeling at once, and Roman's cock is so fucking hard it hurts. He unzips his fly, quietly, quietly, and wraps his hand around it.

"I want to touch you," Tabitha says. "God, you're hot."

"Thank you," Gerri says. "Now be specific." Her tone is clipped but heated, and Roman clenches his teeth, working his cock roughly.

"Where do you like to be touched?" Tabitha counters. "Are you ticklish?"

"I am not," Gerri says, which Roman has a feeling is a lie. "Would you like to touch my tits? My cunt?"

Roman can hear Tabitha's breath catch from across the room, even over his own harsh breathing. "Yes," Tabs says. "Both of those."

"All right." Gerri undoes her blouse and pushes it off her shoulders, revealing a satiny beige bra that probably cost as much as a car, her stomach, her cleavage. Roman's mouth goes dry. "Help me with this," she directs Tabitha.

_Fuck._ Roman has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming just from that, watching Tabitha wrap her arms around Gerri to unhook her bra, nuzzle her face between Gerri's tits, cup them in her hands once they're free.

Gerri sighs, her face soft with pleasure. "That's good," she says. "Use your tongue."

Tabitha obeys, and Roman stares greedily at her mouth, at Gerri's skin, her nipples bubblegum pink and standing proud, wet from Tabitha licking them, _fuck._ Roman is going to die, and what a fucking way to go.

"There," Gerri says, taking one of Tabitha's hands and placing it on the inside of her thigh, where her skirt has ridden up a little. "Let me get this off." She reaches behind herself, making her tits do impressive things, and undoes her skirt. It falls. Her panties match her discarded bra, and for some reason, that gets to Roman.

"Can I kiss you again?" Tabitha asks, and Gerri tilts Tabitha's chin up with one hand, and just -- it sounds like something out of one of the romance novels Roman used to find under his mom's mattress as a kid, but Gerri fucking devours Tabitha's mouth. It's fucking _hot_.

Roman is jerking off frantically at this point, precome dripping all over his right hand, clutching helplessly at the wall behind him with his left.

"Come on," Gerri says. "Let's give the poor little worm a real show. Take off your dress."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tabitha squirms out of the dress. She's naked underneath, but Roman only sees Gerri looking avidly down at Tabitha's body.

"Oh, that's nice," Gerri says. "How about you lie back and let me get you off?"

"I like that idea." Tabitha does, and Gerri climbs onto the bed, kneeling above her, and then her hand goes between Tabitha's thighs. "Oh, God, yes!"

Gerri's face has the focused look that sends a fucking lightning bolt to Roman's dick. "You're so wet," she says. "Is that for me, or do you just love an audience?"

"Fuck," Tabitha breathes. "Yes. Both. Fuck."

"Good." Gerri's arm muscles are working, and Roman wants to lick them. "How many fingers can you take?"

"I don't know. More, give me more."

"Greedy," Gerri says fondly. "I see why you and Roman get along."

That punches a moan out of Roman, long and loud, and Tabitha laughs. "Yeah, that's us," she says, "the greedy twins," and he moans again.

"Keep playing with your little dick, Roman, and let us have our fun," Gerri says.

He chokes down another sound, his dick twitching in his hand. Gerri gives him a quick smile, and oh, _fuck_, game over, Roman comes so hard he stops being able to stand and slides down the wall. He sits there, dick hanging out, panting for breath.

"You done?" Tabitha asks, and her breath catches again, like Gerri did something spectacular.

"Eyes on me." Tabitha snaps to attention, arching her hips up to meet Gerri's hand. "Good girl."

"Oh, _fuck_, yeah!" Roman's never seen Tabitha come before, but that, even from his weird angle, is definitely what he's seeing now: her toes curling, her lips drawn back from her teeth, her arm thrown over her eyes. "Fuck, Gerri!"

Gerri looks pleased with herself, easing down next to Tabitha. "Feeling good?" she asks.

"Yeah," Tabitha says. "Want to sit on my face?"

"I'd be delighted," Gerri says wryly, getting back up onto her knees and moving to straddle Tabitha's head.

"Mmm!" Now Roman gets to hear Tabitha's eating-pussy noises. He wonders if she'd sound like that if she ate his ass... eugh, no, that's not a thought he wants to have.

But Gerri's face, with Tabitha sucking her clit -- that's good. His cock stirs, watching her, and he strokes it absently. She's riding Tabitha's face like a fucking champ; she must be doing her squats at the gym. Fuck, _fuck_, she's so fucking sexy. He wants to see this every day for the rest of his fucking life. Maybe they can all move to Utah, and he can marry both of them.

Gerri opens her eyes and looks right at Roman, her lips parted, and her whole body shudders. _Fuck_, that's Gerri's fucking O-face, right in front of him. Roman staggers to his feet, still holding eye contact with her, and crosses to the bed, clumsily pressing their mouths together.

She kisses him back -- _she kisses him back_ \-- grabbing his head and licking into his mouth like she fucking owns him, and keeps on coming like a freight train, grinding against Tabitha's face.

After a while, he's not sure how long, Gerri moves back, breaking the kiss and climbing off of Tabitha. "Well," she says briskly, then falls silent.

"That was awesome," Tabitha says, pushing up on one elbow. "Gerri, you're invited literally whenever."

"Is that so?" Gerri glances back and forth between them.

"Yeah," Roman says hoarsely, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. "Literally whenever."

**Author's Note:**

> there really is such a drink as the Kings of Manhattan: [link here](https://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/g3108/winter-cocktails/)
> 
> _Ingredients_  
2 oz Ragtime Rye  
.5 oz Carpano Antica Formula Vermouth  
.5 oz Punt de Mes  
1 dash Angostura Bitters  
1 dash Regan’s Orange Bitters
> 
> _Instructions_  
Stir ingredients over ice until exceedingly well-chilled and then strain into chilled cocktail glass. Garnish with a brandied cherry on a cocktail pick.


End file.
